


Relax

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Being on bed rest gets boring, you've found that making Dwalin stay in bed with you makes it easier.





	Relax

One full year had passed since the reclaiming of Erebor and the Battle of the Five Armies. One full year since Thorin and his nephews had almost died, and since you had married Dwalin. The two of you had been wed right before the battle had begun, the both of you fearing the worst and not wanting to go into battle without the knowledge that you were officially married. But both of you survived and now you were living in peace, finally.

But now, you were alone in your house for most of the day, the bed rest being Oin’s decision. Dwalin had agreed as he wanted you and your child to be safe, to not be weighted down by any possible stress that could afflict you. At seven months pregnant you supposed you understood the concern, however you weren’t happy about needing to remain home, especially since it limited the time you spent with Dwalin.

Ever since you announced that you were pregnant the dwarf had been both ecstatic and a nervous wreck. You couldn’t blame him, this being your first child, but it meant he was typically out making preparations without consulting you. It was helpful but you could deal without being surprised by dwarfs bringing in furniture for the baby’s room unannounced.

All you wanted was for your child to be born so you could escape bed rest, and for your husband to remain home every once in a while. You tried to catch him before he got out of bed each morning but each time you were asleep. Yet this morning was different, you supposed Dwalin was trying to be quiet when he left but the shifting of weight caused you to wake up. Seeing that he was about to leave you gripped his arm causing him to look at you.

“Go back to sleep”

“No, cuddles” you mumbled.

“I have to go. I have to prepare.”

“You’ve done enough preparing for the baby Dwalin. For once can’t you just relax. For me”

He smiled at you, reluctantly slipping back under the covers and moving closer.

“For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
